locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MaTi/Archiv
Fragen Hi MaTI, die neuen Awards schauen gut aus aber mir führen sie auch dazu, dass ich den Artikeltitel nicht mehr sehe (z.B. bei Hölle) - ist das bei Dir auch so oder liegt das an meinem Browser?--Ichbinich 16:19, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Browse mit Safari auf nem 17 Zoll Laptopmonitor--Ichbinich 16:41, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Jau das funzt bestens--Ichbinich 16:51, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you--Ichbinich 16:55, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::*ÄÄHM ICH HAB_ EIN ZIEMLICHES PROBLEM. Vieleicht kannst du mir helfen und sagen was ich tun kann´. Also Ich logge mich ein, will dann zB. auf deine Benutzerseite also geb ich unten bei Suche Benutzer: Ma Ti ein und schon bin ich wieder ausgeloggt. Falls ich dann doch mal geschafft hab, dass ich eingeloggt bin, kann ich meine EInträge nicht speichern. Da erscheint dann so was das meine Sitzungsdaten nicht gespeichert werden können. ALso mach ichs nochmal und nochmal und nochmal und nochmal und nochmal und jedes mal kommt das selbe. Also meld ich mich ab und wieder an und will zurück zum geschrieben werd ich ausgeloggt. Häääh was kann ich tun oder wurd ich von der Loco gesperrt. Schreib auf die Benutzerdiskusion von Mc Flesh --84.58.211.222 14:57, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ( Mc Flesh) * Lag am Browser mCH DIR KEINE Mühe --Mc Flesh 15:42, 13. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Antworten Ich find den Link zur Wahl nicht mehr ^^ Außerdem war ich mir ganz ehrlich noch sehr strittig ob ich für dich abstimmen soll. mfg Xqwtzs + Diskussionsseite 15:15, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tja, der Artikel war früher auch in der Uncyclopedia (die haben ihn aber schon gelöscht). Wenn er das nicht zu oft macht, kann er es aber tun. Ein Artikel ist dabei kein Problem. Xqwtzs hat ja auch sein Imperium Robertum hierher kopiert. --Andy Warhol 19:53, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nachdem wir ja wohl bald bei Wikia sein werden, wird das dann wieder funktionieren. --Andy Warhol 20:11, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sonstiges * Hallo MaTi. Leider musste ich die Kandidatur bei den Brilliantwahlen für deinen Stupidediaartikel zurückziehen, das es nur für Administratoren gestattet ist Artikel zu ernennen. Wie auch immer, wenn dir viel daran liegt sag bescheid und ich stelle ihn zu wahl auf, weil lustig ist der auf jeden fall *g* HerrHamster 08:08, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey, auch hier? *g* Ich bin Mr. I. - Bild:Cracker2.png ~ c ~ diskussion 08:12, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Deine Adminwahl: Ergebnis Hallo! Dein Ergebnis bei der Adminwahl ist mehr bei Pro, aber ganz und gar nicht eindeutig. Deswegen habe ich in der Adminwahl folgendes beschlossen: Also, du bist jetzt Kloppator! Wenn du wissen willst, was das ist, dann siehe hier. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Andy Warhol 18:33, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Edit: Nachdem Kaymasterkay seine Stimme geändert hat, wirst du jetzt doch Admin!!! --Andy Warhol 19:06, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sitenotice Ja, sehr gut gemacht! Kompliment! Jetzt ist die Navileiste nicht mehr so voll. Aber sag mal, könntest du mir mit der Vorlage:Changename helfen? Die sieht nämlich unschön aus, wenn was in die Sitenotice geschrieben wird, siehe z.B. im Artikel George W. Bush. --Andy Warhol 14:22, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke! --Andy Warhol 14:26, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, wird sie! Super! --Andy Warhol 14:33, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Brillant Wenn du bei den Brillantwahlen Artikel entfernst, musst du sie im Archiv einfügen --Andy Warhol 15:10, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hem, das archivieren ist immer noch mein job, und die wahlen laufen bis heute abend >=(--KAYMASTERKAY 15:15, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Nein hier gehts ums prinzip, jedes mal, wenn hier ein anderer archiviert hat, hat ers falsch gemascht, deshalb ist das zu meinem job geworden... aber ich verzeihe dir ;-)--KAYMASTERKAY 15:21, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Fuck Ich hatte hier gerade die alte fehlermeldung von der stupi, was sollen wir da machen?--KAYMASTERKAY 18:28, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Namen Danke MaTi, aber es geht um folgendes: Ein Kumpel von mir möchte in unserer RS Wiki (siehe hier einen neuen Artikel ohne Namen eröffnen, wohl so eine Art Infoseite. Wie das Funktionieren soll ist unsere Frage. HerrHamster 20:05, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Woher.. weiß ich denn wann der Umzug vollzogen ist? bzw wie ist das denn mit der adresse? HerrHamster 10:31, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Umzug Wenn du deinen uralten Oldtimer, ein vollkommen kaputtes Auto, lieb gewonnen hast, obwohl es nichts mehr taugt, wirst du dich schwer davon trennen können, auch wenn dich ein schöner, neuer Mercedes erwartet. --Andy Warhol 19:39, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Was heißt da "Noch"? --Andy Warhol 19:46, 19. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen Stört mich auch etwas, aber das ist hier offenbar normal. Siehe Uncyclopedia: http://de.uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Recentchanges Also, der Bot hat nichts damit zu tun, den haben wir hier nicht mal mehr. Er wird nicht mehr benötigt, weil hier sowieso nur die Wikia-Angestellten auf den Server Zugriff haben. --Andy Warhol 20:33, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Ich weiß jetzt, wie man sie "normal" darstellen kann. Einfach auf "Toggle Enhanced Recent Changes" (im Text über den letzten Änderungen) klicken und es sieht so aus wie bei der alten Locopedia! --Andy Warhol 11:08, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Die letzten änderungen kannst du bei dir in den einstellungen ändern. ich glaube im zentralen css müsste man was ändern können.--KAYMASTERKAY 11:09, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Ahh, darum geht es: Ja, einfach auf Spezial:Einstellungen klicken, dann bei „Letzte Änderungen“ gucken und „Erweiterte Darstellung (benötigt JavaScript)“ nicht mehr markieren. Ich mag diese Darstellung auch nicht und hab es so geändert :-) --rieke 11:21, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) * Juhu, danke @ alle --MaTi -Diskussion- 12:57, 1. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Hilfe Tantal ist für mich wie ein rätselhafter Kobold, der mich verfolgt...Hey.ihr könnt doch einen Kiffer nicht so zum Grübeln bringen *.* HerrHamster MiTa. Wenn du den Panikartikel von HerrHamster liest muss du mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen! Idiot, Idiot etwas anderes gibt es bei dir beim Namen Tantal nicht. Ich verlange ein Psychozeichen und solange ich das nicht habe werde ich dich panisch verfolgen. Du solltest auch jüngere Mitglieder beachten die nicht so gut in Rechtschreibung sind! Und wenn du solange keinen Beachtest dann kann man dich auch fast als Rassistenschwein bezeichnen. Der HerrHamster hat etwas übertrieben und die Sache wurde schon fertiggestellt, aber dann denkst du immer noch Vollidiot! Ich hatte einen Feind und du übertriffst ihn in alle Kategorien um das weiten! --Wolfram 17:35, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Drohen und beschimpfen kannst du von nun an im Tantalpedia --MaTi -Diskussion- 17:47, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *lol* was geht denn jetzt? Bist du der Papa`? HerrHamster *Naja, nun ist der arme Tantal ja gesperrt..seltsam..dachte immer ich rede wirres Zeug, aber da habe ich wohl meinen Meister gefunden ^^" Gut gemacht MaTi ;-) Weise Entscheidung. HerrHamster *Keine Sorge, hast mein volles Verständnis..ich hätte ihn auch gesperrt..alleine schon weil er nervig war ^^ HerrHamster TANTAL Wieso hast du Tantal gesperrt? Er hat mir viel bei Simpsons geholfen!! Was hat er so schlimmes getan??? Mc Flesh 18:01, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *OK jetzt hab ichs verstanden. Er kam nur zu mir und hat mich gefragt ob ich ihm helfe!! Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Bin halt ne gute Seele! Ich möchte allen helfen. Mc Flesh 18:15, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) **Soll ich Tantal jetzt bei dem Simpsons Inuse löschen. Doch ich brauch jemand der die Bilder besorgt!!! Ich kanns leider nicht weil mein PC immer abstürtzt wenn ich mir ein Bild aus dem Netz zieh kannst du mir dann helfen?? oder kennst du jemanden, ich mein ich will eigentlich niemanden nerven, aber es muss noch geschehn!!! Mc Flesh 18:32, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ***Der PC stürtz dabei nur immer ab wenn ich die Speichern will. Das is en gaaanz alter. Win 98 läuft grad noch so drauf. Hab aber bald an nem neuen Internet!!! Mc Flesh 19:24, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Auuuuuuuuuuuuuj Sound Das Auuuuuuuuuuuuuj? das hab ich selber erstellt! (ich bin der Meister des Wave-Editierens *g*) MfG RtG --RtG 18:38, 4. Mai. 2007 (UTC) IcH hAbE eInFaCh In DeN aKtUeLlEn ErEiGnIsSeN nAcHgEgUcKt--KAYMASTERKAY 20:15, 5. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Magst du Simpsons???--Mc Flesh 19:07, 8. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Jaja und wähle bitte bei den Brillant Wahlen, aber nur positiv ;-) --Mc Flesh *Mati, egal ob du jetzt ein admin bist oder nicht hast du diese entscheidung nicht allein zu treffen. Könntest du bitte abwarten, und warten was die anderen sagen. und wenn sich bisher keiner großartig beschwert hat im forum oder auf der disku dieses artikels dann hast du auch kein recht das zu löschen. warten wir ab was die anderen sagen--KAYMASTERKAY 21:24, 9. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Dickes Lob *schleim* Könntest du das für die Stupi auch machen? Wär echt praktisch, und da hat auch niemand was dagegen, glaub ich.--Rockstar 20:32, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Ahja, werd ich machen. Danke--Rockstar 21:05, 10. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *Entschuldigung angenommen!--Wolfram 20:12, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *SCHÖNER BANNER--KAYMASTERKAY 20:34, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Selbst wenn du 3 Jahre alt wärst und dann ist ziemlich jung unterteilt man Kinder, Erwachsene und Knacker in sogenannte Altersgruppe ein.--Tantal 23:36, 12. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Benutzer:HerrHamster Vielen Dank ^^ HerrHamster 1.wie machst du das?2.domian, XD blindenchat...--KAYMASTERKAY 23:19, 18. Mai. 2007 (UTC) *War ich auch, aber nur ne halbe stunde. ich geh gleich nochmal schlafen. ps:was heißt asfd`?--KAYMASTERKAY 02:33, 20. Mai. 2007 (UTC) T-Shirt Moin MaTi, Also du folgst dem Link von KMK, kopierst dort den Gutscheincode, dann gehst du auf "Geschenkartikel" und folgst der normalen Bestellung. Ziemlich zum Schluß gibst du dann den Code ein und wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast steht am Ende 0,00€ ^^ HerrHamster Tag des Emu